This invention relates to a partition for forming chambers within a container, in particular to a chute wall for cigarette magazines. The invention further relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of the partitions or chute walls.
In the packaging of cigarettes, magazines for collecting, arranging and forming groups are generally known and customary. These special containers are provided in their lower zone with chutes by means of a plurality of chute walls arranged at intervals. Each magazine chute receives a series of cigarettes arranged one above the other. At the lower end of these chutes the cigarettes are expelled in groups from the magazine.
The chute walls of the cigarette magazine must be very precisely finished. In shaping them, it is necessary to ensure that the downward flux of cigarettes under their own weight should take place easily. Furthermore, the cigarettes must not be subjected to excessive mechanical stresses during this exit movement. The manufacture of such chute walls, which have hitherto consisted exclusively of metal, is therefore relatively involved and expensive.